weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Wheegeel Gator
Wheegeel Gator was a former Weegeerick Hunter, but due to his uncontrollable violent nature, he began working for Weegima. His violent nature also rendered him prone to attack his own comrades, but due to his imense power, Weegima couldn't afford to ban him from the Weegeericks, so he infected Wheegeel Gator with the Weegeerick Virus to contain his brutal desires. Due to a humiliating defeat, Wheegeel Gator went insane, summoned Yee Gee, began secretly working for him and, due to having both Weegeerick Virus and Yee Gee virus, the two somehow merged and made him stronger. Appearance Wheegeel Gator was built, unlike his fictitious counterpart, the actual Wheel Gator from MMX2, in some weird non-wheel armored design, complete with scale mail, red spikes covering his back, amphibious feet, red adamantium claws and a feral look on his eyes. Personality Wheegeel Gator is very destructive, violent and is usually that guy who wants to watch the world burn. All his actions were motivated by his simple wish to destroy and exterminate, none for loyalty or logic. He enjoys watching his foes falling on the ground, screaming, as he tears them down without any remorse. He is sort of smart, but he rarely uses his intelligence for doing something productive. He also has a strange interest in medieval armor and weaponry. Story Wheegeel Gator was created to be the most powerful Weegeerick Hunter in regards of raw power. He succeeded and was assigned to the 6th Naval Unit. Everything was going ok, but the Weegeerick Hunters noticed some strange behavior of his, such as excessive yelling, imperative posture and devouring completely Bubble Weecrab in front of his squadmates. He was banned from the Weegeerick Hunters and began working for Weegima, but even him had some problems with Wheegeel Gator, so he infected him with the Weegeerick Virus, because this way he wouldn't devour his squadmates again. It worked...kinda. He was defeated by a unknown Gee at his dinosaur tank and went on a deep and depressing existencial crysis, in which he eventually went insane and ended up summoning Yee Gee. He secretly began working for him and was slowly being infected by his virus, but a strange thing happened: The Weegeerick Virus's rebel nature merged with Yee Gee variable nature, transforming Wheegeel Gator in the most powerful reploid ever, even stronger than Weegima. He abandoned the Weegeericks and began wreaking havoc all around the world by himself. Combat Skills His combat skills are probably one of the best along the reploids, being able to pack powerful punches and causing entire earthquakes when he is mad. His physical strenght is enough to stop a entire train at full-speed, grab the vehicle and launch it straight up to the moon . He is very acrobatic and can roll into a imperfect wheel-thingie and attack his enemies with it. It's not really effective and he usually uses this for showing off his skills. His bite is certainly his deadliest weapons, being able to pierce steel like it was paper. Not only it is powerful by itself, but if he gets hold of someone with it, he can do a barrel roll Crocodile Roll of Death, spinning his body in a way that tears the body of the one unfortunate enough to fall on his teeth. He is also a very good swimmer and fights very well underwater. His personal life He doesn't have any job or friends due to his agressive nature and currently lives somewhere in the Gee equivalent of Australia. He has a very expensive and beautiful house, fruit of some of his criminal activity stealing gold from trains or simply stealing the entire tank, melting the entire vehicle and selling the metal. His hobby is collecting weapons and armor, specially the ones of the medieval times. He is also deeply interested in siege engines and has twelve ballistas on his courtyard. Trivia *Much like the honey badger, Wheegeel Gator doesn't give a crap. *His mansion is thirty stories tall and has a underground sewer. *He has a moat dug around his mansion's wall to keep invaders away. The moat is filled with water and saltwater crocodiles See also * Weegeericks * Weegeerick Virus * Weegima * Yee Gee Category:Robots Category:Evil Category:Weegeericks Category:Rich Fakegees Category:NRMIA Category:Pages with nonexistent links